Wolf's Bane
by Amari412
Summary: There's a new girl in Gotham and she's on the hunt for the one who cursed her and for a place to call home. Fearless and strong, Canis Lupa is ready for anything...except falling in love. Bane/OC. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Prologue. Chop and Change**

"_She found no love, in this town, so she'd never mess around"  
-The Black Keys, "Chop and Change"_

New moon nights were always the hardest for her. With no moonlight, she felt weak, vulnerable, and deserted. Hm…she guessed it fit. The city before her seemed to be the same way. Though crawling with thugs and other minor and, to her, insect like criminals none touched her. Some dared to even look at her. She growled at them when they did, at least when she caught them staring, baring her long, sharp, canine fangs. But for the most part, she was ignored or no one seemed to care about this newcomer.

Invisibility…just what she liked. Ever since being bitten, she was happy to be invisible. She was somewhat glad she was no longer like them, like blind sheep wandering into a wolf's territory. No. With this new life, she was the wolf.

Her name, ironically enough, was Canis. At least that's what she called herself now. Canis Lupa was the name she took after being marked. She wore mostly dark colored clothing, anything black or earth toned suited perfect with her. Tonight she chose a simple pair of tight fitting black jeans with chains attached from one belt loop to the next to go with a dark green sleeveless shirt and a chain with a small dream catcher around her neck. She wore leather, black fingerless gloves and her nails were painted a gunmetal color. With this outfit, she wore large steel toed combat boots. Her pale skin had a silvery gray tinge to it, but as it was a new moon, it hardly showed. Her hair was long, even in a low set ponytail, and seemed to change color based on the lighting. It was normally black, but tonight, like on all new moon nights, it was back to its human shade of chocolate. Her eyes retained their canine sharpness, never missing a thing, but tonight kept a human shade of cerulean blue.

Only a few days…a week or two at the most. She'd need to hunt for the time being. And hunt she would. Human Canis may have looked, but she still had all of her key heightened senses and amazing stamina. Everything smelled putrid…horrid, not fitting for a wolf. Not that it mattered, she didn't eat humans. She did once…but that was when she first shifted after being marked. Rats would have to do it for now. In a solitary alley, she hunted and appeased her hunger, gaining some of her strength back. It wasn't the best food, but it beat going hungry until the moon showed itself. Hopefully she'd be long gone before then. But for now, she didn't have the option of being picky. Food was food. As long as it wasn't a human, she was perfectly okay with it.

Canis swore off humans. One they didn't taste very well and didn't have a lot of meat on them. Also, she knew that every life, whether great or terrible, had value and who was she to pick them off? In a way, humanity was its own food web. The wrong doers and good people often changed roles, from wolf to sheep and vice versa. Sometimes the wrong fed and the good suffered. Other times the wrong suffered and the good fed. It was the cycle of life and had been since the dawn of time. No creature understood that like she did. She figured it wasn't her place to interfere with it, so she stuck with animals as her primary prey, only attacking humans in self defense, and usually avoiding confrontations with them if possible. But she had a feeling in this town, she may not have a choice. Oh well, more experience to her.

Canis wanted to be left alone. She never sought trouble, just two things. One: To hunt down the one who made her this way and two: to find her own special place; to find her own little paradise. So far, neither had happened. She wandered too much, always hunting, never resting. Tirelessly she hunted, managing from one month to the next. Canis wasn't one to give up, even when she was human. She wanted to be human again. It wasn't that she despised being a werewolf, she just missed humanity. She was tired of living for both herself and the beast inside her. She was tired of being alone and being unable to trust anyone. Canis just missed having that closeness with someone, that ability to trust. The only way to do that was to kill the one who turned her.

She was a werewolf. She was one of, if not the strongest creature on the planet as well as one of the most feared in legend. But yet she herself was full of fears. She never got close enough to anyone to reveal what she was. Canis knew how humans were. They feared what they didn't understand and it was impossible for a human to fully understand a werewolf's way of thinking and how they were. Not to mention the beast within her wouldn't allow closeness with humans. No human was worthy of it. The wolf inside saw herself as superior, and maybe she was. Canis didn't dare to venture into her mind though.

As she fed, footsteps caught her attention. The wolf's ear twitched at the sound. One..two…three humans. All smelling terribly, alcohol. Snarling, she moved to the shadows, trying to stay away from them. But when they turned to her alley, it didn't help. Without much thought, Canis ran, making her way out of the alley but it didn't go undetected. The drunkards had turned and followed her. At first she did what every somewhat normal person would do and ignored them. But as things went on, they dared to get closer and even taunt her. The wolf was getting aggravated. Humans had no place compared to her. Finally, Canis let herself fall away and the wolf took over.

It wasn't a full moon so she couldn't turn, but she was still able to grow some of her wolf's weapons: Her fangs and claws, weapons she used gladly. One of them she bit in the throat, busting a blood vessel and so he bled out. Another she clawed and bit his practically unprotected torso. The last one was a little harder to deal with, as he had a weapon: a shot gun. Snarling she leaped as he shot, dodging a few of the bullets. She jumped upwards and then let gravity take over. Canis fell right on top of the guy, giving his weapon wielding hand a hard, flesh piercing bite. Mercilessly, the wolf bit down on the man's neck and he also bled out.

She wasn't sure when the bullet had hit her, but suddenly felt a sharp sting in her ankle. He'd shot and hit her right there. Canis didn't feel the powerful sting/itch effect of silver, so maybe she'd gotten lucky. Leaning against a nearby wall, she removed her boot and sock and inspected the wound. To her slight relief it was already healing, the wolf's venom taking its course through the wound, reattaching everything and closing the hole. The bullet had gone clean through. Hm…she was surprised she hadn't felt it, as wounds like that were extremely painful. But tonight, it was only an irritant. It would heal in a few minutes, maybe an hour at the most. Canis slipped her sock and boot back on and continued on her way, leaving the three drunks bleeding and dead behind her…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. 7 Days to the Wolves**

"_Seven days to the poison and a place in heaven. Time drawing near as they come to take us".  
-Nightwish, 7 Days to the wolves_

"What do we have here?" Jim Gordon looked at the scene before him where three bodies lay covered in blood stained red sheets.  
"Three males all had alcohol in their system. All have large wounds that they bled out of. So far no names have been found".  
"What are the wounds from?"

An investigator pulled the sheets away from the bodies, revealing them in their bloody glory. All three had large bite wounds to the neck, but one had an additional wound on his hand, another bite wound. It looked like it might've been from a large dog, rabid perhaps. But then if there was a rabid dog around, and it had just had its rabid fit, where was the body?

"Was there another body? Like one of possibly a canine?" Gordon asked.  
"No sir. No traces, but we do think it might've been some kind of dog. We're trying to see if we can find hair or fur samples around the bodies, but so far no luck. This" the officer took out a large evidence bag that carried a bloodied shot gun, "was found near this one" he pointed out the one with the bite on his hand, "If it was a dog, it was probably fighting in self defense".  
"Possibly, but it had to have been somewhat intelligent. Not many dogs know what a gun is nor fully understand what it can do unless of course it was a hunter's dog and not many hunters reside here in Gotham".  
"If it is a dog, it's gotta be some kind of large breed. A husky or malamute maybe".  
"Or a mixed breed…maybe some wolf in it".  
"Wolves are rare in these parts, sir".  
"I know…which makes me even more suspicious. Any witnesses?"  
"Oddly enough, no. Normally there's quite a night life, but last night, the street was empty. The last people to see them were those last customers at a bar down the street".

A line of red caught the commissioner's eye. It went some ways away and then just stopped altogether. Strange…blood doesn't just stop flowing.

"What's that?" he asked.  
"I'm having another forensics team come in and see what exactly it is. We originally thought it was from one of the victims but after a while we concluded it couldn't be".  
"And why is that?"  
"We also found blood on this wall here" the officer pointed out, "We have a suspicion it might be the same".  
"Alright. I want samples. From all of them, the bodies included. I want the blood tested for rabies, mange, anything dog related you can find".  
"Yes sir".

Whatever this was, human or dog, they needed to be found…

Canis took refuge underground. The wolf didn't like the light, at least not during the course of the day. Her wound had healed overnight and now she felt stronger than ever. The moon would be gone again tonight, so she figured it'd be in her best interest to keep a low profile. The wolf wouldn't need to feed for another few days, as she ate enough rats to sate her for a short time. She kept out of the rows of light coming out of the sewer barred sewers above.

Fresh water was in low supply, so the after her kill the night before, she'd snagged some water bottles out of a closed restaurant. How she managed to do it without tripping an alarm, she didn't know. But she took three bottles and now drank them gratefully. Hopefully night would fall soon and she'd be free again. Until then though, she decided to explore, trying to find escape routes in case things got bad.

Canis put all her senses to work. The area was unfamiliar and she was suspicious of nearly everything. Inside, the she wolf paced anxiously, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and rightfully so. A new scent touched her senses, one that didn't seem right to her. Canis couldn't bring herself to describe it. It overpowered the smell of sewage, intoxicating. It was sickly sweet, but not the familiar sickly sweet of rabies that she knew. She paused and looked around, and the wolf's ears twitched, rotating and searching for any sound that would take her to the source of the smell.

Something rushed at her from the darkness but she leaped away from it before she could be hit. It was a shadowy figure, hulking and somewhat intimidating. But Canis didn't back down. She snarled toward the shadow. The scent became stronger.

"Come out and fight, coward!" she growled.  
"Ah…fearless I see" a voice, low toned and somewhat mechanical, sounded.  
"Fear is my friend. I inspire fear".  
"You and I alike".  
"I'm not afraid to fight in the open".  
"Neither am I. But answer me this: What are you doing here?"  
"That's none of your concern".  
"You're in my world, little one. All answer to me here".  
"Not I. I answer to no one and nothing will change that".

Canis leaped into the darkness, the wolf infuriated by this human who dared to assert control over her. She yelped in surprise as two strong arms locked around her and squeezed hard. Canis refused to panic. She needed to keep calm or her blood pressure would be the one to kill her. She learned that watching anaconda snakes hunt. She calmed her mind and slowed her racing heart. Focusing on her escape, Canis started to squirm and move out of the hold. It was in vain, the arms holding her only got tighter. She had to bite...

Her fangs grew instinctively, but she sucked in air to dry them of venom. That taken care of, she bit down on the left arm hard and promptly released. But she didn't stop there. Snarling viciously, she jumped up again and knocked her large opponent off his feet. She aimed for his throat, but his arms blocked her. Canis was sent flying as he kicked her off of him. Thankfully she landed on her feet with minimal injury.

"At least give me your name, young one".  
She didn't hesitate this time. She snarled it out. "Canis. Canis Lupa. Remember it!".  
"Canis Lupa. A feminine version of the scientific name for the gray wolf. Interesting...You took quite a bite out of me" the shadow stood and she saw just how much bigger he was than her.

Her fangs sunk back to their normal human teeth but she didn't let her guard down for a moment. She stood defensively; ready to bolt if she needed to. She said nothing, even as he talked, and kept her eyes locked on the shadow.

"I guess it's a name that fits. You fight almost as well as a wolf"  
"It's my nature".  
"Answer me: What are you doing here?"  
There wasn't a point in keeping up the fight. She had a feeling she'd lose. Canis answered: "The light…it's too bright up there".  
"Up on the streets? You don't like the light?"  
"Well, I don't mind it, but my eyes kept hurting. So I figured I'd go somewhere a little dark. Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
"I am Bane, and I'm in hiding for the time being".  
"Bane…how fitting".  
"Everyone seems to say that when I first them".  
"I have my own reasons".  
"Ah, I see, you're alluding the plant wolfs bane"  
"Yes…a plant I rather despise"  
"It's also called Aconitum".  
"I know…".  
"So what brings a girl like you to this city?"  
"Wait, if you're expecting a full blown conversation, I need to see you".  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't trust strangers".

With that the shadow came to light. Canis gasped, realizing she was at a huge disadvantage in the form she was currently in if another fight were to start. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with dark blue jeans and large boots. But it was the mask that caught her attention. It covered half of his face, leaving only his eyes visible. And even those seemed to hold her in place, those brown-green orbs that seemed to look right through her. His arm was bleeding still from the bite and she felt something unusual, like she felt sorry for doing that.

"Now you know me".  
"The sewers really are your world…I should go. A wolf doesn't tread on another wolf's territory unless invited and I'm no pack member".  
"Well, I'm a wolf without a pack, again, for the time being".  
"I don't plan on being a pack member to be honest. I don't like to be controlled".  
"That makes two of us".  
"I'll only be here until nightfall. Then I shall leave you. He's not here…"  
"Who isn't here?"  
"Someone I don't really know…but yet I'd know his voice and scent anywhere".  
"Scent? Advanced senses?"  
"Among other things".  
"I see. Well, if you wish to leave at nightfall, I won't stop you, young one. Stay as long as you need. I'm not one to turn away those who are brave enough to stand up to me".  
"I don't back down from a challenge".  
"I see that, and I respect you for it".  
"Thank you…I won't trouble you more"

Bane watched the girl turn on her heel and walk away. There was a sort of animalistic grace to her movements, something attractive, but deadly. Bane knew greatness when he saw it and judging by this girl's bravery, her attitude, and yet quiet self knowledge, he knew she was great. There was something about her, something beyond human, that drew him to her. Something he didn't know, something he couldn't put his finger on. Canis Lupa…A living mystery…

A mystery he planned to solve…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Seducing the Wolf**

"_I can hear the animal inside. My resolve is weakening. Pounding at the doors of my mind. It's nearly overpowering. I cannot begin to describe the hunger I'm feeling again. Run if you intend to survive".  
-Disturbed, The Animal_

The new moon didn't last long, thankfully. The waxing crescent helped somewhat, restoring some of her wolf's strength. Not much, mind you, but she felt stronger. It was a perfect night to continue her search. She needed to find the one who set this curse upon her and kill them. Only then would she go back to being human. The wolf within would be silenced once more, and no more would Canis be at her mercy.

Keeping to the shadows was key now. She was changing, slowly but surely. With this phase, her eyes had turned from their human blue to a molten gold, wolf's eyes that she could see with acutely. Canis hadn't given Bane much thought, except that she expected never to see him again, which was alright in her opinion. She didn't need anyone or anything slowing her down. If her maker was out there, he obviously knew she was hunting him down, striving to kill. Still…her mind was full of thoughts about her opponent in the sewers. He was nearly as big as any werewolf she'd seen shifted and possibly just as strong. But he was also highly intelligent it appeared. One thing was for sure: the She Wolf was intrigued.

Canis knew she was being hunted herself, just not in a way that would get her killed. Well, maybe it could. But anyway, she knew Gordon was investigating her kill and so now keeping to the shadows was detrimental. He already had suspicions of a large dog, so she could imagine the trouble she'd be in if he found her with wolf eyes. Canis tried to avoid people, keeping the hood of shirt up to keep her eyes from meeting other people's.

_Go back…go back to the sewers…_ The wolf insisted.  
"No" Canis replied.  
_I wish to see him again. He made a worthy opponent. I'd love to sink my fangs into him…  
_"NO! Absolutely not!"  
_You know you want to see him again…Sarantha.  
_"Don't call me that!"

No one had called her by her human name in years. That girl was long dead, killed by the wolf, Canis Lupa. By not mentioning her, Canis had laid her to rest, leaving her memory to the back of her mind, but away from the wolf so she couldn't devour it. But now the She Wolf dared to try to bring her back.

_Come now my human friend. We were quite a match for him. But still, he's human, like you. Weak without his wolf awakened. Just like how Sarantha was.  
_"ENOUGH!"

The She Wolf silenced and left her be. Canis had no desire to dig that hole any deeper than it already was. Funny…speaking of holes, now alone, she was surrounded by them. In her fight with the wolf, she unwittingly traveled to the cemetery. Quiet rang around her, even the snow fell quietly around her. In the silence, the familiar calm and quiet, Canis and her wolf were home. They were one for the first time in months. All the troubles they had before, even this argument that rose and ended a few minutes ago just disappeared, dying as the serenity took its place. Canis moved slowly amongst the graves, solemn wonder on her face. Taking a deep breath and feeling strangely energized, she looked up at the crescent moon and howled her own song to the moon, a song to those who were laid to rest here, and even to Sarantha Reynolds.

When the last note was carried away by the silence, that was when she finally sensed him. Behind her, he clapped slowly. Inside, the wolf's ears perked up and she jumped to face him. Bane…this time in a long coat. Her hood fell away but she hardly paid attention to it, once again caught up in his piercing gaze. They just stared for a moment, with Canis feeling slightly awkward. He'd heard her howl, he'd now seen her eyes…what would he do? What would he think? Most importantly: Why did she care?

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.  
"Listening to the wonderful music you make, Pequeña Lobo. You have quite a voice. It's hard not to hear".  
"Did you follow me?"  
"I'm surprised you didn't notice. Well, partially, seeing as how you were screaming at yourself".

Canis blushed with embarrassment. She feared someone would hear and well, he had. Although embarrassed, the She Wolf grinned. Her plaything was back and this time, she'd do more than leave a dry bite on his arm. She was hell bent on it. Canis twitched from the effort of holding her back, shuffling her feet or fumbling her hands in her pockets. Her mouth watered with venomous saliva and her fangs grew out instinctively.

"Now I know you truly are something beyond human. You are lupinotuum, werewolf".  
"I know…what that means".  
"You sound weak, little wolf. But yet…there's a moon".  
"I'm not weak" it came out like a growl.  
"I know" Bane stepped closer, and his scent caught the wolf's senses, "There's a part of you…an animal and it's trying to break free isn't it?"

_He's asking for it! Let me bite him! I'll show the miserable pup who's weak!  
_"Quiet!" Canis thought, closing her eyes as Bane circled her some more.  
"Don't fight it, lupinotuum. Set her free".  
"I can't".  
"I don't see why not".  
"It's not a full moon…"  
"But that doesn't stop the wolf" he moved closer, whispering in her ear like it was a secret, "Does it, Canis Lupa?"

She didn't answer, keeping a calm demeanor. But nothing could calm the race of her heart. Those eyes, that voice, and the constant movement of the wolf as she paced filled her mind. She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to resist and block him out, to keep the wolf caged. If she bit, he'd be turned for sure.

"Do you fear me, little wolf?"  
"No".  
"Do you think me evil? Do you see me as wrong? You've heard of what I can do, haven't you?"  
"I have. I don't see you as either one".  
"Then you are sorely mistaken".  
"Those who are evil have a tendency to destroy things that they see as a threat or things they see that can get in the way of their plan. You have hardly yet to harm me" Canis looked down at his left arm where she had bit him under the coat, "How is it? The wound?"  
"It is sewn and healing. How did you bite without turning me?"  
"It was a dry bite, similar to what some snakes give their would be victims"  
"You don't have the power to shift at will?"  
"Not yet…but it won't stop me…"

Without warning, Canis hand turned into a large paw and she batted him away from her. The Wolf was free at last…somewhat. Bane quickly got up and she could see the smirk in his eyes.

"That's more like it, Canis. Let's see who's more dominant".  
"Yes…let's".

She rushed at him, fangs out and now wolf claws replaced her gunmetal nails. Though she couldn't shift fully, Canis could still gain her forms natural weapons. Snarling savagely, she leaped up and dived for his throat, feeling strong like the wolf she was. Bane put his arms over his neck to protect his throat and allowed her to knock him off his feet. A repeat of their last encounter. It didn't matter, he'd defeat her this time. The animal would bend to him and him alone and at last, the mystery would be solved and his to control, to dominate. He kicked at her side, catching her off guard and then hit her in the chin and off her grabbed her by her neck and held her up in the air. She tried to squirm again, snarling and growling, her fangs gleaming white in the faint moonlight. Canis raked her sharp claws down the arms but it didn't even faze him. She tried moving her head to bite his hand, but his grip got tighter. She choked, feeling like her neck was being crushed. Inside the She Wolf's resolve weakened. She wasn't strong enough and neither was her human host. She'd have to submit…for now.

Feeling her air being cut off, Canis' vision became fuzzy. Soon her hearing went as well. Canis went numb and limp in his hold, passing out from the lack of air. She was dominated for now at least. Bane didn't just drop her like he originally planned. No, she was one of his most determined opponents and still had his respect for fighting until she couldn't anymore. He placed her limp body on the snow covered ground and put his coat over her.

"Find me, little wolf. It's your turn now" he walked away, leaving her in her unconscious state among the graves, looking forward to their next encounter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I can't stay away**

"_We get up. We go down. Then we go one more round. It's wrong, they say. I can't stay a-I can't stay away. No I can't stay a-I can't stay away".  
-The Veronicas "I Can't Stay Away"_

The results of the blood tests came back and they were unusual. The blood of three victims seemed to be infected with something. At first he was told the forensics team thought it was some kind of poison, possibly from the alcohol. But further study discovered something much worse. Some kind of disease that took over the body's cells, morphing them or destroying them. In a way, it was both a poison and a disease. A poison to those who died, a disease to those who lived.

It was the fourth sample that caught Gordon off guard. It even baffled the ones studying it. The disappearing blood trail was from something that wasn't human, not completely at least. There was essence of canine in it, wolf. Just as he suspected. It sounded like something out of a bad horror movie.

Gordon wasn't one to believe in the supernatural, but who was to say that maybe there weren't higher powers at work here? Something he didn't know, or something he didn't want to know. But he knew something wasn't right. Whatever this thing was it needed to be hunted down or, chances were, it would infect the entire city.

As much as he hated to admit it: There was a werewolf in Gotham.

Canis woke hours later to a light gray cloudy sky, surrounded by the scent of Bane and the watery smell of snow. She was freezing to say the least, but the coat helped some. A part of her didn't want to get up but she knew she had to. Why would Bane dominate her, but leave his coat behind? Getting up, she shook the snow off the coat and practically wrapped herself in it. At first her movements were slow, sluggish, and human. But as she made her way through the snow, she retained her graceful, animal like movements. The ears were starting to change, she could feel it. Soon she'd have triangular ears and hear with the accuracy of the wolf.

She couldn't stop sniffing the coat. Something in his scent was addicting, if only she could pinpoint what it was. But being in that coat, she felt a sense of comfort she hadn't felt since starting this horrible journey. The wolf wanted to keep it, just to tear it to shreds. She didn't like being dominated. But Canis herself found that she was…treasuring it. She wanted to burn that scent into her memory. She wasn't staying in this city any longer than she had to. But if she had to remember anything, it was at least his smell. She inhaled on a sleeve deeply and started to run, pursuing her hasty opponent and resisting the wolf's temptation to tear it up.

The details of last night were a little fuzzy, but she remembered Bane's large hand around her neck and how strong he'd been. He could've crushed her windpipe easily. He could've killed her. But he kept her alive. Why? Did he think of her as a worthy opponent as well? Or was he waiting for the full moon to kill her? Maybe so. But either way, she had to return the coat and then she was leaving. Her maker wasn't here so there was no need to stay.

_Unless you stay for him…_the wolf taunted.  
"I'm not staying for anyone. Not for him or anything or anyone else. We need to find him so you can get the hell out of me".  
_But yet you're dying to remember him. I know you are, Sarantha. A part of you is infatuated with him, fascinated. I know his kind though, they'll never understand us. How we think, how we feel. But I can change that for him, for us. His inner wolf can be awakened. Just one moment of pain, and he can be yours, Sarantha. All yours and no one else's.  
_"Absolutely not! And I don't think like that! All he's done is basically beat the crap out of us every chance he gets! I don't see him that way!"  
_Not what I'm feeling with you. You're curious, Sarantha. You want to know him. Who is this Bane and what does he want from us? You may not…love him, but he does intrigue you does he not? The mask…the power…The eyes…_

The eyes were truly what made her wonder. Those beautiful brown-green orbs that captivated her, holding her in place. Canis could stare into those eyes all day and not move an inch. Her heart raced at the thought. As if that wasn't enough, the wolf continued.

_Imagine how he would look with wolf eyes. The brown green would give way to either gold or that wonderful chocolate brown color. I'm sure you'd like the latter, brown seems to be your favorite color recently. I'd imagine he'd have maybe a brown coat as a wolf, brown or perhaps gray. But imagine it…he'd be perfect to frolic with on a full moon night….  
_"NO! We are returning the jacket and then leaving the city, and that is that! Got it?"

The wolf went silent. And it was well she did. The last thing Canis needed was more of her…bite attempts. She desperately wanted to bite Bane, to make him a wolf. But Canis would've rather died than turn another human. She didn't want anyone to share in this curse. It wasn't right. She lost her soul already, she wasn't going to make someone suffer the way she did. But the wolf had been right. Bane intrigued her. She didn't want to harm him, she never did. She wanted to know more about him. How was he able to find her without her detection? What was it about him she found so alluring, so beautiful in a way she knew would get her killed? More importantly would her fascination lead to her salvation or her death? She had to know.

The coat was beginning to feel heavy, but Canis had no desire to remove it or let go of the comfort it brought. It made her feel safe, warm, like nothing could touch her. She needed to find the sewers. She had to return the coat and leave. If she stayed any longer she feared what would happen. Canis made her way toward the sewers and inhaled deeply. His smell was faint. He hadn't been around in a couple hours. Perfect…

Canis wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know Bane very well, so he could've been anywhere. Sighing, she practically dragged herself around the city, avoiding as much trouble as she could. If she couldn't find him then she guessed she'd either take the coat with her or maybe leave it by the sewer for someone else to find. No…she didn't have the heart to do either one. She'd stay in the city and search for him. If he was here, she'd find him.

Or he'd find her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. What I Promise**

"_This is what I brought you. This you can keep. This is what I brought. You may forget me. I promise you my heart just promise to sing kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep"  
-A Fire Inside, "Prelude 12/21"_

The wolf felt the shot before she had. The bullet grazed her shoulder and the wound that resulted stung and itched. Silver! Instinctively, Canis turned, leaping away as she did so. She snarled toward her enemy. It wasn't Bane, she already knew. No, this enemy was one that'd been trailing her for quite some time now.

He was a hunter she knew only by the name of Conn. He wore a long coat similar to Bane's only it was black. His dark hair was graying with age and lack of sleep. In his hands was a double barreled shotgun and at his side a large black Labrador-pit bull mix. Snarling, the dog ran at her.

Canis was at a double disadvantage. Her shoulder was gravely injured and she couldn't shift. Still, she'd strive to defeat this enemy. She snarled back and readied herself to attack. When the dog was close enough, the She Wolf took over. Her fangs and claws sprung and Canis attacked back like the wolf she was. The dog tumbled into her, causing them to roll. The dog had her pinned to the ground, trying for her throat. If it hadn't been for Bane's coat, it would've succeeded. Taking advantage, Canis held the dog's jaw, threatening to split its head that way. Another shot rang out, distracting her, and the dog released itself from her hold, dived in and latched on to the coat, trying to tear it off. Furious now, Canis balled her fists, claws and all, up and gave the dog a knock off blow to the side. No one was going to take this coat from her! With the dog off its feet, Canis dived down on it, biting its thick neck.

Another shot hit her in the back and Canis was forced to let go, whimpering in terrible pain. The silver was taking effect. She was weakening by the minute, her energy fading fast. Breathing became hard and her vision faded in and out of focus. She was going to die; she could feel it. But her only thought was to protect the coat, to protect the only piece she had of her nemesis. Canis wasn't sure why she felt a need to defend it. She didn't understand it, but still she did it. Canis removed the coat, stained red in some places with her blood, held it close and gave it one last sniff. Mixed with a part of her, it was sweet and no longer in a sickly way…

Conn had run off while Bane took care of the dog. With some effort, he'd broken its neck and now it was just a heap of flesh and bone. He'd get Conn another day. If anyone was going to destroy the wolf, it was him. But now, she was severely injured. Lupinotuum were highly allergic to silver and if the bullets weren't extracted in time, she would be dead and what fun would that be? But one gesture caught his eye: His coat, wrapped in her arms protectively and her face practically hidden in it. She'd been protecting it, but why?

"You are a strange one, Pequeña Lupa. You truly are. But I'm not gonna let you die…not yet at least. At the full moon and at you're strongest, then we shall fight" Bane carefully scooped her up and carried back to the sewers where hopefully he could save her life and keep her safe until she was strong again…

He'd done his research on werewolves. He found them fascinating. Gordon closed the webpage he was reading from and leaned back in his chair, exhausted and mind overloaded with new information. He knew the basics, like the repulsion to silver and changing during the full moon. But he hadn't known about the repulsion to wolf's bane, which actually had several effects on werewolves from paralysis to poison. Werewolves also hated fire and couldn't stay in bright light very long. They could survive a few weeks without hunting on nights when a moon was present, so at the new moon they were weak and needed to hunt. But one grisly detail caught his attention.

When a werewolf is first turned by a bite, they had to eat a human or madness would ensue and they'd become man eaters anyway. Gordon had been right in his assumption about the venom. If a werewolf put enough of their saliva into a person, the venom would overload the person's bodily systems, making it shut down like a poison would. But to turn a person, the werewolf had to bite, but not kill. In that case all they'd have to do is coat their fangs in saliva and bite down, their fangs acting as a sort of syringe. The left shoulder was the most common place to bite, since it was an easy target and close to the heart, where the venom could be pumped faster into the bloodstream. The transformation is almost immediate, but it could take hours before the venom fully overtakes one's system.

The werewolf had bitten those men to kill…But hadn't eaten them. Obviously it wasn't a man eater. But then why was it here if not for prey or hunting ground? What could it possibly want? Gordon read that they often hid in the city to avoid hunters in certain areas, while others just pass through looking for more hunting ground. While still more they go in search of other pack members or mates. Still a cause for worry. Whoever this was, they needed to be hunted down and fast.

But still…there hadn't been another attack in almost a week. Maybe the wolf had already gone…Still, Gordon wasn't gonna take a chance. He'd keep an eye and ear out for suspicious activity and soon enough he'd advise Batman to do the same…

**Author's note: Wow, my first note since starting this. And let me tell you guys, I am overwhelmed by the amount of support I got. 17 followers! Wow! That may not seem like a lot, but it's 17 reasons for me to keep at this. For all those who are following, reviewing, and favoring this, I appreciate it soooooo much! When I opened my email this morning I couldn't believe I had 17 people following this story, which I didn't expect people to like at all. So thank you guys. And I know someone doesn't like it, saying it's unoriginal, but really I don't care what you think. I work hard on this story, posting a new chapter, sometimes two, every night. So hate if you're gonna hate. Don't like don't read simple as that. Anyway, like said, to those of you who are backing this story 110% thank you. Thank you so much and I'll try my hardest to make this one awesome story . Stay cool **

**-the Hellhound**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Already Home**

"_I am on my knees, 'cause you're everything I need and I've made a mess of myself on my own. Now I am on my face, and I'm calling out your name. And I won't run away, 'cause I'm already home".  
-Thousand Foot Krutch, "Already Home"_

There was no escape from the pain, not even in unconsciousness. Her mind raked with what felt like a fever. She felt her body seize whenever a bullet was pulled. It felt like she was burning. Surely this was hell. It had to be. There was nothing else for her. She died…

Or so she thought. For hours after her rescue, Bane noticed Canis was going in and out of consciousness. Did she know that he had taken her, that he'd saved her life? After taking three silver bullets, he was impressed she was still alive. He had underestimated her by a long shot. Her drive to live was unrivaled, even to his standards. Bane knew the bullet extraction was painful, but it had to be done before the silver got too deep into her blood. He didn't need her dying on him. Not yet at least.

One incident had him particularly worried. The bullet in her shoulder was fairly deep and it seemed to be lodged into the bone. Canis was still out like a light, but Bane knew she could feel his every movement toward her. She could still feel pain. When he tried to dig it out with a small pair of pliers, the only thing he got for his efforts were several scratches on his already injured arm and a series of painful howls, yelps, and whimpers. She didn't fear death, but obviously hated pain. Many times, he saw the wolf almost come through; obviously thinking her human host was being threatened. Her human mind may have been out, but the wolf was still fairly strong. He knew what he had to do, but could he do it? Would it be worth the risk? It had to be at this rate. He needed her alive…Just so he could dominate her again later. Hesitantly, he took off his mask and pressed it to Canis' face. The pain quickly set in.

"Breathe…breathe Pequeña Lupa…quick!".

He knew she could hear him. She inhaled deeply and the two minds were calm as one, the pain gone temporarily. Now he needed to get back to work. The bullet would be hard to extract but he had to do it. Quickly putting the mask back on, he set back to work. The painkillers worked extraordinarily well, as Canis didn't even twitch as he dug to retrieve the bullet and then watched with slight amazement as the hole started to slowly heal on its own accord.

"Hm…Lupinotuum really can heal from silver. It just takes a little longer" he removed the bullet from her back easily. The moment the silver was gone, the hole began to close, "Remarkable…"

In the darkness of her mind, Canis could hear his voice. Bane's…was this hell? The pain had been unbearable until she heard his voice, telling her to breathe. And then there was nothing. A painless nothingness. She felt calm and safe. She wasn't Canis or the Wolf. She was nothing and no one. Just a tiny fragment of her former self.

Sarantha…

Was she back? Was the little ten year old blind girl back? Was the curse broken? No, it couldn't be. Her creator hadn't been killed by her. That was the only way to do it. So far, her fangs hadn't met his throat. So no, Sarantha was still gone…she was still dead. Killed by the wolf. A burning sensation spread through her again, like that fire she felt before. She screamed, and it turned into a howl, which brought _him_ back to her side.

Canis felt him touch her, her head and her face. She heard him say she was burning up and feverish. It would take weeks for her to fully recover he assumed. The holes were healed, but the silver was still there. Three shots…things weren't looking well. Canis shook, chills wracking her body though she was immensely hot. She heard Bane's voice again, a little weaker now, telling her to breathe and she did. Once again, that nothing feeling returned.

"I can't keep doing that, Lupinotuum. I need it too. And imagine…I'm only doing this to dominate you again. However, I appreciate you returning this".

For hours or days, she didn't know, it went like this. Fire and then nothing. The nothing always following his voice. Eventually, Canis grew accustomed to hearing it. Sometimes he talked to her, telling her how he admired her drive to live. At one point he informed her she was changing more. A new moon phase had come, the first quarter was here and her hair, he told her, was turning black. Often times, she felt him touch it, just for a second, then pull his large hand away as if…as if repulsed…

Her hair really was changing color. Bane wondered if perhaps that was her fur color when shifted. Night black…it fit. It was a gorgeous color and suited a creature like her. She was lovely to look at, but under that beauty was a beast, a beast ready to fight first chance she got. The idea excited him. She'd be quite a fighter he knew and he was looking forward to the challenge.

A part of him liked how she was changing and for more than just her strength. She was beautiful truly. But that was the nature of Lupinotuum. They couldn't attract prey being ugly. Even her smell was attractive. She smelled of a certain flower, like a mix of a rose and a lily. But once again, that was necessary for her kind to eat.

The blood came off on his coat, somewhat. They were stains, but faint. For that he was grateful and his bite wound was healing as well. Not as fast as her wounds, but still…soon it'd just be another scar. For three days it went like this. He'd watch over her, take whatever food he could get to sustain himself, and, with nothing else really to do, he'd talk to her. He knew she could hear him, but she never responded. Bane tried to keep things on a general level, but when one is alone with one person who would listen, conversations sometimes got deep and somewhat analytical. It reminded him of the days in the Pit, something he didn't want to go into detail with her. It wasn't important, hopefully never would be when it came to her.

A lot of the time he had to remind himself that she was his enemy, nothing more and nothing less. He was only keeping her alive to possibly kill her later. That he found himself questioning at times. Wow…she was making him doubt himself. Wonderful…

He wasn't awake when she woke. Her molten gold eyes slid open and she peered at her rescuer with slightly opened eyes. Bane had fallen asleep in the chair, though she wasn't sure if he was asleep at first. He looked like he was just sitting with his eyes closed. But his calm breathing and lack of reaction to her awakening told her he was asleep. Something, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it, seemed different about Bane when he was asleep. Any other time, he seemed so aware, so alert of his surroundings. Now he just looked…vulnerable. She was half tempted to bolt, to get out of there, and something told her that would be the smart thing. But something held her in place. Curiosity took over.

He'd saved her. But why? Why all of a sudden was she so important now? Hm…he'd probably beat the snot out of her later. She'd heard all he said, and all that made him look even more vulnerable. He could be hurt too. A beast he may have seemed, but underneath it was still a man. This only reinforced her determination to keep the wolf's venom away from him. He was human. He still had a soul and it wasn't worth him losing it over her fascination. Canis moved a little closer just to catch a scent of him. It was the same as before: Sickly sweet. Something that both repulsed and attracted her. He definitely would make an intriguing wolf. But still…his soul wasn't worth it. A lost soul it was, but one regardless.

"We can't hurt him" she told the wolf, "Not after all that he's done. We just can't".  
_I don't know about you but I could. He's an alpha.  
_"He's just a man. An ordinary man".  
_Not ordinary…he's something different. Something, like us, that is beyond human. _

When Canis thought about it, he somewhat reminded her of how she imagined a fallen angel would look. Strong, but broken. A part of her pitied him and wanted to piece him back together. A part of him had reached her, touched her heart in a way no one else ever had. She knew she should hate him, but no. After this, she couldn't. She pitied him. He was like her: A wolf without a pack. A heart without a home.

But she wondered, what hid behind that mask? What did he have to hide? She wanted to know and to know everything. Stealthily, she got up and found the clasp of the mask, taking it off…

Canis should've found what she saw repulsing and gross. All those scars, gnarled and twisted around his mouth. They looked painful. With a single finger, she traced a scar. Suddenly, those brown-green orbs opened, pain and anger glowing in them. He grabbed her small wrist in his large hand and squeezed it.

"What…do you think…you're doing?" he asked through gritted teeth.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Missing**

"_Whatever happened to the little lady? In the darkness she's forever waiting. The light is gone but hope is never fading"  
-Lordi "Missing Miss Charlene"_

The next thing Canis knew, she was flat on the floor, head throbbing from the blow Bane gave her moments after taking off the mask. She hadn't seen him put it back on, but before she could react, he lifted her up by her neck, letting her body dangle as she struggled to get out of his hold.

"Do you not know what you could've done?" his voice was like a roar, even with the mask on.  
"I-I'm sorry" Canis stammered, "I…I didn't mean any harm, honest!".  
Bane pinned her to a wall. "I saved your life! I treated your wounds and never left your side and this is how you repay me?"  
"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see! I didn't…" she stopped before she could say anything else, but what she longed to say was "I didn't know you had something to hide".  
"Didn't what? Didn't know it would hurt? This…This is what helped save your life! I gave this up for you countless times and for minutes on end putting myself through hell time and time again for you!"

Canis could only look at him with surprise and a tinge of fear. Her gold eyes found the deep brown of his and her surprise grew. Bane's eyes conveyed to her betrayal, not anger. She looked down, guilt overtaking her fear. Canis closed her eyes, trying to escape his gaze.

"I'm so sorry Bane. I didn't know I was hurting you, I honestly didn't. If I could I'd take all the pain away…and not just your physical pain either".  
He released her from the wall. "Go".  
"Pardon?"  
"I said go. I don't want you anymore, Pequeña Lupa. Leave Gotham while you still have the chance".  
"What do you mean?".  
"This city is going to burn. I'm just ready to light the fire and giving you a head start to run".  
"Why? Why me? And you know I won't run".  
"Let's just say I have my reasons. And you had your chance then. Go Lupinotuum".  
"I have a name…Canis".  
"Is it really Canis? Or who is that Sarantha girl you kept muttering about?"  
Canis snarled. "That's none of your business!"  
"Oh…personal? Friend or family?"

The werewolf snarled deeper, the She Wolf joining in. He had no right to inquire about that and she'd be damned if this beast was ever going to know about that girl! But she couldn't attack him. Only if he accepted her challenge could she be free to attack.

Bane sighed. "Must we do this now?"  
"Yes!"  
"No…Not right now. The full moon is just a few nights away and then, Pequeña Lupa, rest assured, you will be mine. I want you at your best, your strongest. And then, when I prove to be the Alpha, you'll be like a loyal dog to me".  
"NEVER!" she was half tempted to break instinct and attack, but couldn't.  
"We'll see about that…go now".

Canis walked passed him a little and then turned back around. After all this mess, the least she could do was thank him.

"Thank you".  
"For what?"  
"Saving my life…treating my wounds…everything".  
"Don't expect it again. Keep out of trouble before the full moon".  
"Then why do it anyways? Save my life I mean".  
"I told you…I have my reasons. No go, before I change my mind and keep you locked up until the full moon comes".

Canis ran out then, leaving Bane to ponder this…unusual situation…

"I was told you knew something about this most recent incident" Gordon sat down next to the man in the black coat.  
"I know much. I know who did that to those men".  
"Who?"  
"It's a girl. She doesn't look pat twenty years and goes by the name Canis Lupa".  
"Canis Lupus...The Gray Wolf".  
"Precisely, only she made it more feminine. And your assumptions, as difficult as it may be to accept, are right. Lupa is a werewolf, has been since she was ten years old".  
"You know her".  
"I knew one of her victims, her first actually".  
"So she's killed before?"  
"Only once before this incident, and it's not exactly what you may think, commissioner. It's a long story, so I hope you're comfortable".  
"I'm not going anywhere".  
"Good. Well then, ten years ago there was a little girl named Sarantha Reynolds. She was blind, had been since the day she was born. She was a sweet girl, with blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes. Everyone loved her. She'd never harm a fly. So it was a shock to everyone when she went missing. The whole town went looking for her, but for days, she couldn't be found".

Gordon listened intently as the man went on.

"We did find her eventually. She was found in a woodland clearing, her left shoulder severely injured and her clothes were torn. But besides that, she appeared fine. We got her to a doctor and he was astounded to find there wasn't even a scratch on her shoulder. So we brought her home and that was when we noticed all the strange stuff. She was faster than all the other children now, more physical, and, miraculously, three days after we found her she could see for the first time in her life. We all thought it was just a miracle. But then…she started to change. Her eyes turned from blue to molten gold and her blonde hair to jet black on its own. Her ears became elongated and a tail, long and furry, grew. But that was when the full moon came and she shifted for the first time".  
"So Canis turned Sarantha?"  
"No…Canis killed Sarantha. That was the night Sarantha died and Canis was born".  
"Sarantha is Canis isn't she?"  
"She took the name after being named the outcast of the town. I tried everything to help her, to get Sarantha back, but she was too far gone. Canis was all that was there".  
Curious, Gordon dared one question: "Who were you to her?"  
"My name, Commissioner Gordon, is Conrad. Conrad Levi Reynolds, and I was Sarantha's father"…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Somewhere, Someday**

"_Girl I know you, think no one sees the weight on your shoulders. But you can't fool me. I know you're tired of standing so tall. Let me be the one to catch you when you fall"  
-N*Sync, "Somewhere, Someday"  
_

The She Wolf was angry, to say the least. She didn't like to be dominated or called a dog. She didn't just wanna bite Bane now, she wanted to ruin him. Maybe kill him once she turned him if possible! Canis felt her pace in her head, but she was quietly raging for the most part. As for Canis, she was in emotional turmoil. She wanted to hate Bane like the wolf did now, but it was hard. The betrayal in his eyes, it seemed so unsurprising, like he'd been suspecting it, but yet daring to hope it wouldn't happen. Who was she to do that? If she had wanted to see, she should've waited. Instead, she'd taken it off and now look where she was…

The silver was still in her blood. She could feel it, as the wounds itched and burned. Hopefully it would heal instead of killing her. He'd managed to take the bullets out, but had he done it in time? Sighing, Canis realized it didn't matter. Bane no longer cared if she lived or not so why should she care if she did? She was nobody. She had nothing and nobody. No home, no family, nothing. A wolf without a pack was either a survivor or a savage. She always thought of herself as a survivor.

Why did she even care what he thought? Wasn't he trying to kill her anyway? What did he ever care for her? Granted he'd saved her life, but now, he'd kicked her to the curb and all because she couldn't contain her curiosity. Back in the cemetery again, Canis lay down on the soft snow encrusted earth and closed her eyes, wanting nothing less than to die. His eyes, the hurt in them, haunted her. She wondered what he was doing now, even as she was there lying and waiting for death. Was he thinking of her, as she was of him?

"Bane…" his name came out as a small whisper only the wind caught, "Forgive me…please…I know this may sound odd to you, but I could hear everything you told me. You trusted me, which not a lot of people can say they have. I blew it, it was my fault, and I am so sorry. The wolf once thought" Canis smiled a little, "That I was falling for you. I refused to believe it…but now that I think about it, it wouldn't be hard to at least care for you which I actually find myself doing even now. I just wish you were here…I don't know why, but I just wish you were".

She closed her eyes and felt herself go numb as the snow continued to fall on and around her. If the silver didn't kill her, then the cold eventually would…

Bane hadn't left the makeshift room he'd kept Canis Lupa in for three days. He hadn't stopped thinking of her either. She had that drive to live, something that had initially impressed him. He'd followed her, watching her every action. With that fight with the hunter and his dog, she had tried to protect his coat, an action he hadn't seen coming. He grabbed it and looked at the faint blood stains. Her blood.

"Why?" he wondered.

Bane remembered how she held it so close, using her body as a shield for it. All for a coat she took multiple wounds, three silver bullet shots being among them. Why take a chance like that over something so insignificant? It didn't make sense to him. Frustrated, he let it fall to the floor.

At first, his intrigue was his motive to keep her alive. Then it was pride; he'd wanted to display his power over her, which he knew would be no easy feat against a werewolf. A strong part of him still wanted to fight her come the full moon. He'd always wanted a wolf as a pet, but if she was only a wolf for one night out of the month, he'd take what he could get.

But a small part of him, in a small voice, objected. She wasn't just a wolf, but a woman as well. And then there was that one thing she said that kept running through his head, burning into his memory: _If I could, I'd take all the pain away…and not just your physical pain either._

"She cares for you" that part of him kept saying, "You could've at least acknowledged it instead of provoking her".

But he let her go. He could've killed her (and a part of him did want to, very badly) but he hadn't. And it wasn't because of his plans for her on the full moon. It was that one sentiment, that one declaration of her care that had touched something in him, something that hadn't been in years. Something he'd tried to bury, tried to kill.

His very heart.

Bane looked up at the table where she'd been under his care. He'd watched Canis heal and change before his eyes, her hair most notably. Many times he'd touched it, enjoying its soft and silky feel. But it would only last a second. He didn't want to wake her. So he'd made those few touches as brief as possible. But those few touches, those words, combined with the somewhat one sided trust he'd formed with her, it was only making things more painfully obvious.

Bane had grown to care for this girl. He was becoming weak and it was because of her. Bane picked the coat back up again and looked over the blood spots. No…he wouldn't let this…this…this DOG stop him! He couldn't, not when the full moon was so close. He couldn't afford this now.

"I will tame you, Lupinotuum. Even if it's the last thing I do…".


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. As I fall**

"_Catch me, as I fall. Say you're here and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself".  
-Evanescence, "Whisper"_

Canis hadn't moved, even when the darkness began to take her. She felt herself change, but didn't understand why she was changing now. Either way, it didn't matter now. She wanted to die, more than anything. Die by the hands of nature instead of the one she both cared for and despised. Breathing became hard, the air around her heavy. Her senses dulled for the first time in a long time. She felt…human again. For the first time in ten years, she felt like that ten year old girl she once was…

He had to find her. She was too accident prone. If anything, she'd be getting herself into some form of trouble or other. Hopefully he'd reach her in time, before she got into any trouble. But after his encounter with Conn, Bane wasn't sure if she was safe anywhere. If she took silver again, he didn't want to think of the results. He'd lose his opponent and there was no honor in beating an already defeated enemy.

He had two items in his hand that he'd stolen off the body of Conn's dog: A black leather leash and a black leather collar with ivory spikes. Stereotypical, but he thought it'd fit one like her. The full moon was close, she'd be nearly shifted by now. Searching by night, she should've been an easy find. But to his surprise, she wasn't. He searched in all the places he thought she'd hide to keep her transformation away from prying eyes. So far, nothing. The girl had suddenly become an expert hider. Bane would have to commemorate her on that later, if she wasn't dead when he found her.

The cemetery…that's where he found her. Or, at least he hoped it was her. It was a black wolf, covered in snow. Its eyes were closed and at first it didn't appear to be breathing. But when Bane got closer he saw its body move like it was breathing. The wolf was alive, barely, but it was. He put the leash and the collar away and reached his hand to brush off the snow. But as he did, a golden eye opened for just a moment, and went wide at the sight of him.

"Welcome back, Pequeña Lupa. I feared I lost you for a moment".  
She whined in response.  
"Oh don't be like that. I'm here to rescue…again".  
Canis snarled deeply, baring fangs.  
"What? Do you want to freeze to death out here?"  
She gave a subtle nod, but he caught it.  
"I won't let you".  
She growled, threatening to bite him if he touched her.  
"Oh bite me then! I know you won't".

Canis suddenly jerked up and her mouth went for his hand. Bane had seen that coming and grasped her jaw with his large hand in a very alpha-like fashion. According to what he'd read once, an alpha wolf would bite down on a subordinate's muzzle to say that they were they alpha and what they were doing was wrong. He applied pressure, but not enough to entirely injure her jaw. He gave it a small squeeze and she tried to move again.

"Stop…" it was a simple command and she obeyed it. She didn't have a choice, instinct was her guide now. Canis stopped squirming, determining it was best to submit…for now at least.

"Good girl. Now…I went through a lot of trouble getting this" he pulled out the collar, "Be a good girl again and let me put this on you so there's no problems with anyone who tries to snag you" Bane let go of her muzzle and went to put the collar on.

Canis loudly objected, snarling savagely as if the collar was a torture device and not simply a strip of leather. Her tail was out and every bit of fur was on end. She looked ready to attack.

"Swallow your pride, as it will do you no good in this case. I'm trying to keep you safe".

She didn't relent, if anything, it only got worse. Her eyes blazed with anger and her mouth was dripping with venom. Canis wanted to bite…so bad. Bane sighed and put the collar away.

"Fine, you win this round. But this by no means the end of the war. I came to help, not fight. I know, a first even for me".  
Canis stopped snarling and gave him a questioning look.  
"I don't know what it is about you, Canis Lupa, but you're so damn accident prone that I fear you'll get yourself killed by the time the full moon comes. It's only a few nights away now. In fact it looks almost full now".  
She looked up and found it kinda did. Maybe that's why she was in this form now.

Of course it wasn't her full moon form. This was only used in emergency cases, when occasions demanded. The She Wolf was partially in control, but had Canis' ability to understand Bane. As a full moon werewolf, she wouldn't understand him.

"You can choose to stay out here and freeze to death or you can stay with me until the moon comes…perhaps maybe a little afterwards".  
Canis stepped away from him, snorting a little and standing tall as if to say she wouldn't budge.  
"Look, I'm trying to be…nice, here, Canis Lupa. I don't wish to fight you when you're like this. You're strong, but not at your best. And that's when I want you".  
She looked down and scraped her paw against the snow, making a line and shot air out of her nose, shaking as she did so.  
"I won't leave until you come or we can both stay out here, which ever you prefer. I got all night".  
Canis simply moved her shoulders a little as if shrug and lied down, curling up.  
"I see you wish to do this the hard way. Very well" Bane sat down a little ways away from her line, "Have it your way. We'll see who breaks first".  
She narrowed her eyes in response to his challenge.

Silence reigned for nearly half an hour. So far, neither one of them budged. Bane looked over at the wolf before him, unsure what to say. He was surprised she could understand him. But then again, maybe she kept a human mind. Staring at her drenched ebony fur, he remembered how her hair had changed from a dull brown to jet black.

"So…your hair color changes with the moon phases. Black is your primary color?"  
Canis looked up and nodded.  
"So then the color of the wolf's fur is determined by your natural hair color".  
She shook her head.  
"Enlighten me then. Speak with your mind, I know you can".  
Canis looked confused.  
"Just try…you can do it".

Canis reached out to Bane's mind with hers. She wanted to communicate with him properly. The wolf wasn't going to cut it, not all the way through. Besides, there was much he didn't know about her. Things she wanted to tell. At last, she managed.

_Can you hear me?  
_"Yes I can".  
_Black isn't my natural color. It goes by whatever color your hair turns to. I'm actually blonde.  
_"Ha! I can't see you with blonde hair, not at all".  
_It's true. I was blonde when I was human.  
_"Ah. Would I be bald as a wolf then?"  
_No. What's your hair color?  
_"Same as yours, black".  
_Damn…  
_"What?"  
_I was hoping you'd be a brown one.  
_"This isn't Canis, isn't it?"  
_Not right now. She just let me have a little control. I'm the opponent you seek.  
_"Ah, the one destined to be my pet".  
_Fat chance.  
_"So you think".  
_So I know. You can't possibly match up with someone who is both beast and man.  
_"I'll try".  
_I admire your determination, Bane. But rest assured, it will do you no good.  
_"Let her back in control. I wish to talk to Canis, not her wolf".  
_So you'd take the human over me…typical.  
_"What is?"  
_I was right about you…You really don't want anything to do with us. You just wanna beat us to a bloody pulp and leave us broken.  
_"I planned to keep you".  
_Werewolves aren't house pets, Bane.  
_"You have me all wrong, wolf. I do want something to do with you…but what exactly that something is I don't know".  
_You're a strange human that's for sure.  
_Bane chuckled. "I was never one for ordinary".  
_Not quite unlike Sarantha.  
_"Who is that? I heard her say that name before".  
_Sarantha was her human name.  
_"Ah Canis Lupa is just an alias".  
_Yes. Her human name was Sarantha Reynolds. She was a ten year blind girl when she was bitten.  
_"I see".  
_She's gonna be angry about me telling you, but I think after what you've done for us you deserve to know some things.  
_"Why would she be angry?"  
_She gets…different around you.  
_"Ah…I see".  
_She's seen you differently recently. She wants to learn more about you. I think, in a way, she's grown to care for you.  
_"That'll be her weakness".  
_She has a habit of turning weaknesses into strengths. I'm sure she wouldn't mind being your pet, Bane.  
_"It's you I plan to tame, not her".  
_So if you had to pick which one of us you could have for your own, all your own, who would you pick?  
_"That's not important".  
_It is to me.  
_"What is it you wish to prove?"  
_That I'm right and she's wrong.  
_"About what?"  
_You…and all humans. You can't possibly understand a werewolf, not our way of thinking.  
_"You think I'd take her over you?"  
_I know you would.  
_"You don't know me".  
_I do know you. I have since the day I bit you.  
_"How do you know me?"  
_Let's head back to the tunnels…and then I'll let you talk to her some more. How's that? We'll stay with you…and we'll see what happens._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Only One**

"_We got one life to live. One love to give. One chance to keep from falling. One heart to break. One soul to take us, not forsake us. Only one…"  
-Alex Band, "Only One"_

She followed him back to the sewers, unsure what to think. She was angry at the wolf; she'd ruined a lot for her. Now that Bane somewhat knew her, what would he think now? Was she weak in his eyes? Canis kept her head and ears low, not bothering to meet his gaze. She didn't want to. She still suffered the pangs of guilt from when she'd hurt him.

He knew Canis was back again when they found his entrance into the sewers. Thankfully they hadn't been spotted. But she was awfully quiet now and it was making Bane oddly uncomfortable. He nudged her a little.

"Are you alright, Pequeña Lupa?" he asked.  
_I'm fine. Just thinking…_  
"About?"  
_Many things._  
"Mind sharing?"  
_When I was out there…in that graveyard, I thought I was gonna die. But I wasn't really thinking of that._  
"What was it you were thinking of?"  
_Can I ask you something?_  
"What?"  
_If you had to choose a way to die, how would you do it?_  
"Hm…that's an interesting question. You tried to freeze yourself to death. Personally I'd rather die in the heat".  
_So you'd give yourself a heatstroke?_  
"If that's what killed me then yes".  
_Huh…not exactly the answer I was thinking of but okay._

They made their way into the sewers and back to where they had met the scene of her…betrayal. Canis' ears pressed back against her head and she let out a soft, nearly inaudible whine. But Bane caught it.

"What?"  
_Nothing…again, just thinking._  
"You sure do think a lot".  
_I think, therefore I am._  
"Touché, Lupinotuum"  
_Yep…_  
"But what were you thinking about?"  
She hesitated a moment before saying: _You._  
"Me? Why's that?"  
_I don't even know. When I closed my eyes all I could think about was you and…and what I did.  
"I don't hold it against you anymore if it helps. So you can get off the guilt trip".  
Still…I just feel bad. I know the wolf has told you some things. God, you must think I'm stupid now.  
_"Stupid? Not really. Naïve, very much so".  
_Why?_  
"Because you don't see me as I really am and that could possibly lead to your downfall".  
_How do you see yourself?_  
"As your tamer"  
_Honestly?_ Canis rolled her eyes the best she could in her wolf form.  
"In that case, I see myself as others see me and that, Pequeña Lupa, is someone to be feared".  
_I don't fear you._  
"And that's why I think you naïve. You've heard of the things I do. You know what I could do to you and yet still…your either fearless or foolish".  
_Both perhaps…but we're all fools in certain areas. I don't see you as someone to be feared. You're probably gonna hate this but, but in actuality I pity you._  
"Why?"  
_You're almost as much a denizen of the dark as I am. You spent your whole life living in darkness and misery. That's no way for someone to live and for that I feel sympathy for you. Trust me, if I could trade our pasts I'd do it…just so that you wouldn't have to feel that misery._  
"What is it with you and sentiments like that?"  
_What? It's called honesty._  
"Well to me, it's called confusing".  
_Why? Has no one ever…said anything like that to you? 'Cause if not that just shows how...oh what's the word I'm looking for…care deprived, I guess, you are._  
"What do you care?"  
_Look, this is an unusual situation for both of us here. I should hate your guts as much as you hate mine. And trust me, for a while, I did. But after you saved me from Conn…everything changed. It was like, I felt like you actually cared about me, even though I knew your only reason for keeping me alive was to fight. But still, something told me that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance you'd grown to maybe like me a little. If that was the case, then I really wasn't indifferent. I started off pitying you, but as those three days went along and you talked to me more, yes I could hear everything you said, I grew to care. And when I saw the scars…that only made me care more. Finding out what that mask does for you didn't help either. I should've known it was there for a reason…_

All the while she was talking, Bane was somewhat struggling to process it all. In three days alone, she'd grown to care…about him of all people? Why? That didn't make sense? Was that even possible? Maybe it was a werewolf thing? To him, it didn't really make sense, but one thing was clear: He already had Canis Lupa wrapped around his finger and he hadn't even tried yet. She was already tame for him. Or at least that was his thought process.

"So what do I call you now? Canis? Sarantha?"  
Canis sighed. _Sarantha died ten years ago. Canis Lupa is all that remains._  
"I don't think so. The way you talk now isn't like those of the Canis Lupa I first met. Sarantha's still alive somewhere in you".  
_I'm weak I know._  
"Not weak, just human".  
_Well, at least a part of me is human._  
"Why would you even want to be human? You wish to be like everyone else, pitiful, naïve, dishonest…humans are terrible creatures".  
_And this coming from someone who's lost faith in humanity. Hm…how strange. _  
"What?"  
_The fact that I'm a werewolf that hasn't given up on humanity and you're a human who has. I find that sadly humorous. Is that wrong?_  
"Not really, because it's true. It's sad, but your right, humorous all the same".  
_When we first met, did you think me evil? Did you think me wrong?_  
Bane let out a little chuckle. "Using my own questions against me. If you must know, no. I've never seen you as either one. But I will admit, you're quite a wild card, Lupinotuum".  
_Well my kind normally is. Tell me something Bane, have you ever really cared for someone, besides yourself?  
_"I did".  
_Who?_  
Bane sighed. "Talia".  
_Oh god…this isn't gonna turn into some kind of tragic love story is it?_  
"I grew up with her" Bane told her, pretty much ignoring her question, "Well, more like she grew up with me. I saved her when her mother was killed back in the Pit"  
_Oh wow…don't tell me: She managed to get out but you didn't and basically stabbed you in the back?  
_"You got the first half right. She did escape eventually, but came back for me. That's how I got this" he looked down at his mask.  
_So…did you like her?_  
"For a time yes, but she never saw me that way. I was more like a brother if anything else".  
_Ah…so you've never…um…oh god, how do I bring this in without getting too personal? Um…crap…I can't bring myself to ask, but I'm sure you already know._  
"Yes I know what you're implying and besides Talia, no".  
_So…ever since Talia saved you, you've loved nor cared for no one and no one's ever loved or cared for you?  
_"When you put it like that you make me sound pitiful".  
_Well, to be honest, you kinda are._  
"Well, what about you?"  
_Hey! I have my reasons for not…loving someone else._  
"I'm pretty sure I already know some of those reasons, but do tell".  
Canis sighed again. _I'm too scared to get close to anyone. I don't wanna hurt them_.  
"What if it was another werewolf?"  
_Do you realize how rare my kind are? We're legendary Bane. Everyone believes that we're just myths. And soon, we may as well be._  
"What are your plans? Where will you go when you leave Gotham?"  
_To be honest, I'm a wolf without a pack and territory means nothing to me. To be honest, I've never belonged anywhere._  
"You could belong here".  
_I doubt that. I don't associate myself with killers normally._  
"Well you yourself are one".  
_Only when necessary. I only kill what I need to survive or if someone threatens me first, which is normally the case. I have morals when it comes to the kill._  
"I see, you go by honorable ways".  
_But yet…I think it's strange how I no longer find the idea of staying here anymore repulsing. Do you think I'm strange because of that?_  
"I think you're strange for a lot of reasons, Canis".  
_Wow!_  
"What?"  
_You actually called me Canis! There's a first!_  
"I have before"  
_Yes, but you put my last name with it. So I guess we're on the right track, don't you think?_  
"I'd assume so".

Canis curled herself up to rest. _Well, it's been a long day and I could use some sleep. Hopefully I'll be me again tomorrow morning._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Soft touch**

"_I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this. I just wanna hold you close, and feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time".  
-Aerosmith, "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing"_

Canis woke again and was surprised she hadn't shifted back. What was going on? There was something around her neck. It was loose fitting, but wouldn't slip off. It was a collar! Growling, she shook, trying to get it off, but it wouldn't move. Snarling, she heard Bane's amused laugh.

"I think it suits you personally".  
Shut up. She replied, scratching at it.  
"I like it on you".  
I don't! Take it off!  
"Can't and won't do that, Pequeña Lupa"

She growled and got into an attack position, fangs and claws out. Bane gave her a simple "I dare you" look and Canis lunged for his throat. Terrible move choice, as Bane caught her just as she was going down on him, which sent the two rolling. When they were still again, she was on top of him, her golden eyes meeting his brown. Bane put his hand on her head and began to pet her.

"You got some soft fur you know that?"  
Stop touching me, please…  
"Awww why? You don't like it?"  
It makes me…uneasy…  
She could see the smirk in his eyes as he brushed his hand down her neck and back. "Uneasy how?"  
It doesn't feel right to me.  
"Why?"  
It just doesn't, okay?  
"No need to get snappy. It was just a question. God, you're so defensive".

Canis got off of him and moved to a corner. She lowered her head and the tip of her tail was between her legs. She looked in a defensive position and Bane gave her a questioning look. Canis just simply sat down and looked away from him, avoiding his eyes.

"What is it?" Bane asked as he moved closer to her, "What's wrong?"  
Don't…please…just don't…  
"Don't what?"  
You realize you're only gonna make things harder on yourself come the full moon? We should be wanting to kill each other…This is wrong.  
"Would you rather us be killing each other?"  
Somewhat.  
"Well I like this…somewhat. Come the full moon though, there won't be any hesitation on my part".  
Right…Just you wait…  
"What makes you think otherwise?"  
Do you not realize what's going on? This…you petting me…it shouldn't be happening…  
Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "You liked it, didn't you?"  
NO!  
"Denial is to be expected when one truly enjoys something they know they shouldn't. Canis…Don't tell me I've already won in the taming of you"  
Not quite…  
"What is it you're afraid of, Pequeña Lupa? Can't you swallow your pride for just one little thing? A wolf you may be, but a she wolf who's never...experienced a man's touch. It's only natural you'd be drawn to it".  
She looked disgusted even as a wolf. What? No! And what about you? You're the one who touched me! Have you grown soft on me, Bane?  
"Far from it, my Lupinotuum. I just feel like it's something perhaps you'd like to talk about".  
It's the last thing I'll ever wish to discuss with you.  
"I'll bet I can have you growling in pleasure in just a few touches. Just let me try, Lupa".  
No…  
"You don't trust me?"  
And rightfully so…  
"I won't hurt you. That's not my intention".  
I don't care, I have no reason to trust you.  
"If I was going to do you harm I would've when you attacked me".

Canis still didn't budge, but watched him carefully as he moved closer to her. When he extended his hand, she snapped at it, threatening to bite it if it came any closer. Bane ignored her warning and she was surprised when she felt his hand touch the hairs on her head. She never took her eyes off of him, and he didn't stop looking at her, but remained mindful of her expressions and his movements. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable. Being a pet wasn't so bad.

His hand trailed down her head, a finger traced the delicate curl at the base of her ear, making it flick in response. It went away from her head, to her neck, petting at first above the collar, letting her get familiar with his touch. For a brief moment, he touched her face softly and Canis closed her eyes out of instinct. Bane kept his hand there on her cheek, caressing it almost like a lover would. Feeling some sort of pull to it, Canis moved her head in the direction of his hand, as if to return the touch.

"There we go, Lupa. You're getting the hang of this".  
Am I?  
"Yes".

Canis found something different in his touch. For someone so large, his touch was soft, gentle, and careful. It was like she was made of glass and he was fearful of breaking her. She opened her eyes again and was surprised to find that his own gaze had gone as soft as his touch. His hand went down her face to her neck, gingerly touching a spike on the collar, and then petting her chest. She went awfully still then, her eyes widening slightly. Bane pulled his hand away.

"I made you uncomfortable, didn't I?"  
A…a little…  
"Sorry".  
You're…apologizing?  
"I didn't wish to make you uncomfortable. Perhaps I went a little too far. It's easy to forget you're still human under there".  
It's okay I guess…  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
I think so…  
"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"  
Bane…  
"Yes?"  
I…I don't know what to do or say or think…I think I'm losing it…  
"Losing it?"  
Something feels different, Canis admitted, But I can't explain it.  
"Where? Where does it feel different?"

She held a paw up to her chest and his hand followed suit. There he rested it on her heart, feeling its strong beat. He counted at least five beats before looking in her eyes and she looked back up at him. Just that one look was enough to confirm something was changing in him as well. He was losing something too: His own heart.

Bane removed his hand as she moved closer. It was her turn now to show him how her kind showed affection. Canis put her head on his chest, hearing his heart slamming against his ribcage. She rested her head there in perfect contentment as slowly, almost hesitantly, Bane wrapped his arms around her, holding the black wolf in place. There in his arms, she felt safe and in her heart he found his paradise.

As if things couldn't get anymore complicated…


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Never Had A Dream Come True**

"_There's no use looking back or wondering, because love is a strange and funny thing. No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye"  
-S Club 7, "Never Had A Dream Come True"_

"I know I can't keep you here, Canis. And so I won't. If you wish to be human again, you need to find your maker" Bane told her as she looked out at she watched the slowly falling snow from on top of the sewer grate.  
_What do you mean?_ She looked at him.  
"If you wish to be human again, I won't stop you. If anything, I'd like to help".  
Canis moved away from the grate and back over to him, putting her furred head under his hand. _It doesn't matter to me anymore.  
_"And why is that?"  
_Because I found someone who accepts me as I am.  
_"You are perfect as you are, Canis Lupa. Werewolf or not, you are still you. And I wouldn't have it any other way".  
_I remember what the wolf asked you. So you'd take both of us?_  
"Yes, because you're one in the same. If I lost you, I'd lose everything".  
_Why?_  
"Because I love you, Canis Sarantha Lupa"  
_You…you love me? _  
"Yes…at least I think this is love".  
_Nothing like how it was with Talia?_  
"It's similar, but not as strong. Without her I can stand, I can live. But without you things are different. It's like…like the world is in a standstill. Breathing is hard, even with the mask on. I just know I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist, Canis".  
She looked at him incredulously. _Did you just quote Twilight?_  
"I wouldn't know, I've never read those books".  
_Please don't…save yourself the trouble._  
"I never planned to. Teen fiction was never really my cup of tea".  
_I did…worst crap I've ever read…ever._  
"I heard the vampires sparkle".  
_They do…_  
"Mother of god…They're not vampires, they're fairies!"  
Canis barked in laughter. _I agree._  
"But really, maybe you should go to find him. I don't wish to hold you back, Canis".  
_You wouldn't hold me back. Bane_, she stood up, tail wagging, _Come with me! Leave this hellhole, it's not worth anything anymore.  
_She saw the smile in his eyes. "I would follow you to the ends of the earth, Pequeña Lupa".  
_I'm worried, Bane. I think this moon's gonna be different. I feel the wolf getting stronger…stronger than she was before…and my control is slipping away. I don't want you to get hurt-  
_Bane put his hand on her head to quiet her. "You can control her, you're stronger than her, my amada".  
_What's that mean?_  
"Beloved"  
Canis' tail wagged a little when he said that and she snuggled close to him. _I'd rather die than see you get hurt.  
_"And you fear you'll hurt me?"  
_Have you forgotten? The wolf wishes to mark you._  
"I haven't. And you should let her".  
_What?_ She pulled away from him, _No! No, no, no! I can't…I won't let her!_  
"Why are you so against it? Is the idea of me being a wolf repulsing to you?"  
_No…not by any means…but I just know what could happen if I bit you._  
"What could happen?"  
_Upon changing their first time, a werewolf must eat a human or madness follows and they become man eaters for sure. I'm afraid you'll be a man eater even if you do, given your nature. The wolf reflects the primal part of us. I don't want you to lose your soul because of me._  
"Amada…I lost my soul years ago. I really don't think turning me will make much of a difference".  
_I don't want you to be a real monster. Not like me. _  
"You're not a monster, Canis. You didn't choose this".  
_I know, but you have a choice and you're choosing wrong, Bane. I didn't. I was a child when I was turned and I was blind on top of that…_  
"And being a werewolf cured it?"  
_Yes…The venom heals most injuries and trauma. It doesn't grow lost limbs though. So if I were to bite you, you'd no longer need that mask. Your scars would heal for the most part.  
_"All the more reason to do it". _  
Bane…  
_"Amada, I can handle it. You don't need to fear for me. I can control it".  
_No…not at first you can't._  
"Then I'll have you to guide me. I'm not afraid, and neither should you"  
_I'm not turning you and that's that. We'll fight as you wanted, but I will not bite you. _  
"You may find yourself reconsidering that decision, mi amada"  
_I doubt that._  
"You never could know. Anything can happen".  
_Look, please, just do yourself and everyone else a favor…If something goes wrong and I go on a rampage please…silver will do the trick._  
"If you think I'm going to kill you, think again, mi amada".  
_You may not have a choice, Bane. If I hurt someone this full moon, please…find something silver and do it._  
"I can't do that, Canis. Like I told you, if I lose you, I lose everything"  
_Bane…I'm feeling weird again…and this time not in a good way…_ Canis suddenly fell against him she started to shift again.

Bane held on to her tightly as she struggled through yet another painful transformation. In the end, she had a human like shape, but had kept the black wolf fur, ears, eyes, and tail. She had the appearance of an anthromorphic wolf.

"Can you speak?" he asked.  
"Yeah…it's night time now, isn't it?"  
"Yes…one more night. And I think I know the source of your problem…"  
"What?"  
"The moon, it's tinged red"  
"Oh no…a Blood Moon!"  
"Blood Moon?"  
"On the night of a Blood Moon, the wolf is in complete control. She'll go on a rampage. Oh god, Bane…I'm gonna be a killer!"  
"Shhh it's alright, mi amada. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you" Bane kept a strong hold on her, letting her vent her fears.  
"I don't wanna hurt you…"  
"You won't. You can control her, mi amada. I know you can".  
"Just please…please don't let me hurt anyone".  
"You're not going to hurt anyone. Shhh it'll be alright. Just trust me" Bane stood and took her paw like hand in his.  
Canis looked at their intertwined hands and gave a disgusted look. "I probably look horrendous, don't I?"  
"Not at all. There's an elegance to you now. I love the tail actually"  
"Well, I always liked having an extra part I guess. But still…I'm hating this form. Just so you know, this doesn't happen all the time".  
"I see. Still…I think you're beautiful".  
"I need to know something…Could you take your mask off again for just a moment? I know I'm asking a lot, but I need to see something".

Hesitantly, Bane did as she asked, showing his scars. Canis traced one with a claw gently so as to not hurt him and licked her lips, covering them with werewolf venom. Then, out of the blue, she stood on her toes and caught his scarred lips in a kiss, covering them as well. The venom was absorbed and spread throughout his system, dulling the pain that was building.

"How did you-"  
"Werewolf venom is far better than any anesthetic. Curative and somewhat numbing. You feel better?"  
"Much actually. How long will this last?"  
"I'm not sure. When you need more, just let me know. There's not enough to turn and certainly not enough to kill you. Your senses may be a little heightened too".  
"What was this for?"  
"Well one, I've never been kissed".  
"Never?"  
Canis shook her head. "Nope".  
"I'll show you the right way" he bent down just a little and brushed her soft cheek with his hand, being as gentle as possible, and kissed her not once, but several sweet little times.

His hands trace her, brushing down the fur off her shoulders and upper arms. Deepening the kiss, he pulls her closer to him, keeping his arms around her, binding her to him. She reciprocates, running her hands down his own shoulders to his chest, finding his heart and keeping herself there. She didn't want to be anywhere but there. They were one. Without Bane, she wasn't living and the same went for him. They were mates now.

And now she was bound to him


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Never Too Late**

"_Even if I say, it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late".  
-Three Day's Grace, "Never Too Late"_

Conn Levi Reynolds now had a new dog, a German shepherd he named David. He'd need all the help he could get now that he knew the hellhound had allies. Another demon he believed. No matter, God was on his side. With the Lord's help, Conn would rise and send both beasts back to hell where they belonged.

He'd been a preacher years ago, before his daughter's death. He hadn't believed in werewolves until Sarantha was killed by one and the wolf was all that remained, living in his daughter's body and damning her soul. He saw the extent of the wolf's violence, watched it devour a human. He witnessed its power. Unholy…absolutely unholy.

"They're demons, David. You can't turn your back on them, not even for a second. With God's help we'll defeat them. You're more than a match for either one of them. Just you remember that, David. The hunt starts tonight…the night of the Blood Moon, when the beast is at its greatest. Sarantha will be avenged and Canis Lupa destroyed. Just a few more hours, and we'll be ready for them. Until then, all we can do is pray".

Even during the day, Canis could feel the pain. Another transformation was going to begin. It started first as a continuous pounding in her head; that's what had awoken her and made her growl and let out harsh hisses in pain. She felt bad that it was those painful cries that awoke Bane from his rest after the wonderful night they had together.

"What is it?" he asked, "What's wrong?"  
"It's…it's the wolf…She knows it's a Blood Moon…and she's starting to take control".  
"And it's painful?"  
"Very much so".  
"Will my mask help?"  
"No…not this time…The wolf is already nearly overpowering".  
"And it's not even near noon. What's her problem?"  
"She just knows. She's gonna be in command tonight and nothing's gonna stop her".  
"Nothing but you".  
"Me?"  
"Yes. I told you, mi amada, and I meant it: You can control her".  
"How? Bane what if I really can't?"  
He put a hand on her face, caressing her cheek. "I know you can. Because I believe in you. I may not be able to tame the wolf, but I know for sure you can".  
"How?"  
"It's you, Sarantha. You and the wolf are one in the same, whether you acknowledge it or not".  
"I'm nothing like her".  
"I don't think so. You let her out a little last night".

If she was in a full human form, she would've been blushing. But as she couldn't, her ears could only flatten and she looked down embarrassed. Bane smiled behind his mask and put a hand on her lower back. Canis looked up at his touch.

"Last night was beautiful, mi amada. Never had I felt so loved by anyone, so trusted. I thank you for the experience" he slipped his mask off just a moment to plant three kisses on her bare shoulder.  
"We are mates now. Wolves mate for life I hope you know".  
"Ah that's only a myth, my dear. A wolf can find itself another mate".  
"But what if the wolf doesn't want to? What if she only wants her first, because she believes he's her only?"  
"Then I commemorate her on her great ability to love none but one. It means it's true love".  
"I thought love was only true in children's stories".  
"As did I, until I met you. Amada" he moved her head a little so she was looking in his eyes, "Mark me, and we'll be together always".  
Canis shook her head and looked away. "I can't. Eternity isn't worth the price of your soul".  
"An eternity with you is worth everything to me, Sarantha".  
"No…It shouldn't. I'm not…I'm not worth anything".  
"You are, Sarantha. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that".  
"I won't let you. I can't. It's a terrible existence Bane, being forced to turn into a monster every full moon…hurting people just to feed the beast's bloodlust…Bane it's no life to live and I would sooner die than put you through that".

She won again, for now at least. But Bane was determined. He wanted to understand her more, to be able to understand her wolf and how she worked. He wanted a deeper reason to love her and that would come through understanding. Somehow, someway, he would be turned. He watched Canis as she dressed and watched as she shifted around from one area to another, trying to find a way to stop the wolf's abuse on her mind and body. There wasn't anything he could do but watch, wait, and be ready. The wolf was going to be strong tonight and so he'd need to be strong for both Canis and himself…

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is sooooo short! I kinda ran out of ideas for this one, but I know the next chapter may be the end. I hope you guys will like it, 'cause I've been planning this for a few weeks now and I got most, if not all the details sorted out in my mind. I'm also gonna have a bit of a surprise for you guys on my profile, so if you would, check that out if you wanna know where I plan to go with this story Thanks a ton for reading and I'll catch you guys tomorrow  
-The Hellhound**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Breathe Again**

"_Rescue me, show me who I am. 'Cause I can't believe, this is how the story ends. Fight for me! If it's not too late, help me breathe again. No this can't be how the story ends".  
-Kerrie Roberts, "Rescue me"_

The pain seared on through the day. The wolf was stirring, and Canis felt her power growing over her will. Bane did what he could to keep her calm, but it was proving difficult. The wolf would randomly take over, snarling and snapping at him in small fits of anger. He knew it wasn't her fault and so he didn't blame her, even though Canis continually blamed herself. So she did him a favor, staying as far away from her beloved as possible.

Bane watched her painful transformation. Often times she'd fidget uncomfortably, gripping the collar around her neck tightly, even making her hands bleed. She didn't seem to care though as she paced, turning more and more animalistic. Her transformation was a slow and painful process, taking as long as twelve hours to fully complete. In the end, she was a giant wolf, about the size of a large horse. Bane stood back, giving the large lycanthrope room. This was to be his opponent.

Her fur was midnight black, making her almost like a shadow. Her claws were especially long, and gunmetal like the color of her nails as a human. Her teeth were pearly white against the black of her lips, foaming with venomous saliva. Her eyes were a deep scarlet color; her pupils were slits, reminding him somewhat of a reptile. When those red eyes gazed over at him, there was no trace of the one he loved, just a creature he didn't know and, dare he admit it, even feared.

The wolf snarled at him, speaking to him with her mind. It was a voice he didn't know, something dark, demonic.

_You wished to challenge me, mortal?  
_"I won't fight you unless you attack me first".  
The wolf let out a bark of laughter. _You've gone soft, human. You can't possibly stop me now…  
_"Where's Sarantha?"  
_In here…with me!  
_"Let her go".  
_I can't now, mortal. She and I are one, just as you said. And you told us you wouldn't take one over the other…  
_"And I didn't lie. I know she's with you".  
The wolf grinned maliciously. _I'm going for a run, try to keep up, human! _

The wolf was gone before he could say anything else. Cursing, Bane followed after her as she literally broke her way out of the sewers and on to the crowded street, attacking anyone in sight. She bit not to mark, but to kill. People screaming everywhere, Bane was a little surprised he wasn't noticed. Then again, it's not every day the people of Gotham came in contact with a fully grown, fully fledged and shifted werewolf on the night of the most catastrophic moon. It made sense. Bane lost sight of her amongst the crowd, and was hell-bent on finding her again…

Following the screams of the people, Conn and David were hot on the trail of the demon. He'd shot a few times, but never did he hit. The wolf was evasive, but Conn had at least one advantage: Her demon partner was nowhere to be seen. But he knew she was nowhere near defenseless.

But he wasn't the only one hunting her. Batman himself was hot on her trail as well. Gordon had given him a heads up and he was determine to find her before Conn or Bane did. She needed to be confined until the moon waned. But he knew wherever she was, Bane would be close behind.

Speaking of which, Bane was frantic. He'd lost track of the wolf and now she could've been anywhere. If Conn found her before he did, Bane knew he'd lose Canis for sure. He couldn't afford to lose her, not after he'd already lost, or hell never even had, much. More dead and half eaten bodies indicated her survival, but how long was in question.

"Canis…" he looked around, worried, "Please, please be alright for what's left of me…"

Conn found her in the middle of a bloodied, car wrecked street, feeding on the humans she'd hunted. He aimed the shotgun at her and the wolf turned to face him. She snarled as David barked and rushed after her.

_Oh please…_The wolf jumped up and dragged the dog down mid air and pinned him to the ground.

Conn shot then, nicking her shoulder, but hardly doing anything. Still, it was enough to piss her off. Snarling savagely, the wolf got off of David and ran after Conn. He fired at her again, this time hitting her in one of her legs. She yelped in pain as the silver bullet surged through her leg. She was stopped right in her tracks.

"You end tonight, demon!"  
_If I go to hell, I'm dragging you in with me!_ The wolf snarled, managing to stand, but was weakened.

Conn shot again, this time hitting another leg. She yelped again, but the hunter stayed emotionless. The wolf could do nothing if she couldn't move and that's what he was aiming for. But she was a strong one, still managing to pull through the pain enough to rush at him, snapping her jaws. He shielded himself with the shot gun and she had a good hold on it, nearly snapping it in half. So distracted she was by the gun, she did see Conn pull out the dagger, but only felt its sharp sting. The wolf let out a painful howl and struggled to get the blade out of her thick shoulder. David took advantage of the wolf's plight and bit deep into her thick neck. The wolf tried shaking him off, but with her shoulder bleeding profusely, it was difficult and her energy was draining fast. She couldn't face this enemy alone. She needed help. As a last resort, the wolf howled to the only one she knew would come to her aid.

_BANE! _She howled his name, not knowing nor caring if he understood or not.

They both heard and followed the sound, both having nearly the same intention. Bane could feel she was in trouble. Just something in him knew that if he didn't find her quickly, he was going to lose her. He didn't care if he was being followed by his enemy, he just needed to find Canis. He needed to save her.

"Hold on, amada, I'm coming!"

The wolf could feel the energy draining out of her. She couldn't get the knife out, and the damn dog only seemed to feel heavier and he was digging in deeper with his fangs. If it weren't for the thick skin around her neck, she'd already be dead. One last time she tried to shake the dog off, and again she failed. Not knowing what else to do, all she could do was lay down and wait for death…or for her rescue. Her vision blurred and senses dulled.

She felt them come before anything else. She heard the dog's sudden yelp as he was beaten off of her neck and heard Conn's cry of surprise. He hadn't been expecting two more allies to come to her aid and neither did she. Still, relief poured over the wolf as her wounds began to heal. She felt Bane's large hand on her muzzle and cheek.

"Forgive me, Lupinotuum" he pulled the dagger out of her and she let out a cry of shock and pain and she bolted upward and away from him, growling.

He gave her a soft look before reaching out his hand to touch her. The wolf didn't budge.

_I only needed your assistance, human, nothing else. _  
"You turned to me for help, Lupinotuum. I won't leave you now".  
_Like I said, I only needed your assistance, don't stand in my way!_  
"No! If you keep going he won't hesitate to kill you!"  
The wolf snarled. _You won't stop me!_  
"I won't let you get killed".  
_What do you care, human? Huh? You're no different than anyone else! You don't understand us, you never have.  
_"Then make me understand!" Bane removed his coat partially, revealing his left shoulder, "Bite me! I know you want to!"  
She growled. _No…  
_"So you do follow her ways, even though you're two separate entities".  
_I don't have time for this. I'm not marking you. I don't need another Alpha wolf in my way…_The wolf jumped over Bane and snarled past Batman to get to Conn.

Bane would have none of it. He wanted to do whatever it took to be with her. He wanted to understand her, to understand the wolf, and the only way to do so was to become one. And if he couldn't convince her to do so, if he couldn't fight her to do so, then he'd make her do so. He watched Conn aim again for her, but she showed no sign of stopping and he knew what had to be done…even if it killed him.

He beat down the dog again and heard the shot, followed by a loud sound of metal breaking. The bullet had missed its target. Bane crashed down from the pain, hearing someone scream his name as if concerned. Not Canis, but, to his surprise, Batman. He only heard the wolf's snarls over his own cries of pain…

Within the wolf, Canis knew what had happened. The scene had played out like a nightmare. Conn had shot Bane's mask, breaking several of the valves that carried the anesthetic to his system. She heard his screams of pain and she and the wolf fought for control. An intense fight it was, and hard to win, as the wolf had a mind and agenda of her own, but they agreed on one thing: both loved Bane. Because of that intense love, they were now truly one mind. Canis looked over to find that the Batman was still fighting off Conn. He looked over at her for a brief moment.

"Save him! Without the anesthetic he could die! Save him! I know you can!"

But she hardly heard him, so wrapped up was she in her beloved's terrible pained cries. He sounded like a wounded animal. She could save him, Batman was right, but at what cost? What would she win? What would he lose? What all was really at stake, and what all would they gain? Was saving him worth forcing him into a harsh, violent life of living for two as she had all these years? She closed her eyes intensely, knowing the choice had to be made and made quickly. She could either put him out of his misery, or give him a new life. As hard as it was, Canis knew she couldn't live in a world without him. He couldn't die, he just couldn't. Not until she did. And even then…

She stood above her writhing love, knowing the decision before she really even thought. Claws out, Canis put a single large paw on his neck and closed her eyes.

_Forgive me!_

And the pain stopped. It was like the whole world stopped for him. For that one, painless moment, everything was still. His breathing was somewhat labored and there was a burning sensation in his shoulder. Also something deep, deep seated in his mind was stirring, as if waking up after a long, unwanted sleep. He felt it move, get up, stand and try to walk. It paced, growling and struggling as if chained. Bane felt another burning sensation in his left side, like fire enveloping his heart and all surrounding it. The thing in his mind got up and started pacing, caged. Pain filled him again, and it felt like just a moment his heart stopped and from then on out he knew nothing else…

_Oh god…what have I done? _

**A/N: This isn't the ending per se, there's gonna be an epilogue guys. So I have to say this chapter was one of my favorites to make personally and it's actually the longest. Well the epilogue's the ending and I'm not sure if you guys will like how I end it. Some of you may be a little mad at me, but if you've looked on my profile, I'm sure you already forgive me. Anyway, review, comment, whatever. I hope you guys liked it. I'll see you next chapter**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue. Loved and Lost**

"_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking, looking down the road you should be taking? I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go".  
- S Club 7, "Have You Ever"_

It was three days before Bane finally woke. He was alone, back in the sewers, and felt something crumpled in his hand, paper…

Wait, why was it breathing easier?! Bane put a hand to his face and gasped inwardly. The mask! It was gone! But yet he was fine. The pain wasn't there; in fact it was nearly non-existent. How did it-

Bane looked at his left shoulder and side. On both were similar, twin scars. Bite marks. Bane touched the one on his shoulder gingerly, remembering only the sharp sting of werewolf fangs digging deep into the skin. He and the wolf within Canis had got what they wanted. He was marked. Remembering the paper, he unfolded it to find a letter written neatly. It was from Canis.

_My dearest Bane, _

_ By the time you read this, I'll already be gone. Sorry I chose not to stick around, but I have my reasons. One, my maker is still out there and I still wish to hunt him down. But my primary reason is this, and you may think it's silly or stupid, but I broke my rule. Ever since I ate a human, I promised myself I'd never curse a human being like this. I know, what's the connection between eating and marking a human? Well, at least when one devours a human, their soul passes on. But when one marks a human, at least in my eyes, their soul disappears, consumed by the beast inside. Soon your wolf will awaken, and you'll understand. Who knows? Perhaps then you'll hate me, never wanting to see me again. If you never do, I'll understand entirely. _

_Now I'm sure you're wondering what happened to your mask. Well, I'm sorry but I took it. I needed something that would remind me of you, something that would help keep you close, and as you no longer needed it (A part of it was shattered by the bullet) I thought it was only fitting. Originally I wanted the coat, but it looks better on you than me. Ha…and that coming from someone with zero fashion sense. Bet you're laughing at me now. Anyway, I did leave you a little something. Remember the collar you gave me? Yeah, I finally managed to take that sucker off and I left it behind for you. Bet you're gonna start wearing it now. I think it suits you more than me, though after the other night's events, I think more blood stains me than you. _

_I'd never met someone quite like you before. You seemed so brutal and thick skinned. But looking back on those three days when I really got to know you, you were so human then. I saw how vulnerable and deep you could be. That was the part of you that got me, that made me see you as you are (Or were, depending on how you look at it) and that is as a man. An ordinary man. It was that vulnerability, that openness, which made me open both my eyes and my heart to you. Most people saw you as a monster, but I've seen even the most human of people do the most monstrous things and compared to them, you're no monster. You do inspire fear, but not from me. What started as fascination and intrigue turned to pity and sympathy. But the more I learned about you the deeper those feelings became. _

_It's strange, how love works. How one feeling turns into another…it's interesting. But right now, it hurts Bane. Everything hurts. I know what's to come and I think it'll kill me faster than any silver bullet or wolf's bane will. I once asked you if you could choose a way to die how you would you do it. My answer, personally, was this: A broken heart, but in the arms of a man that I love. And that's still how I hope to die someday, but without the broken heart. And I'm sorry that I've left yours that way (Don't deny it, I know it's broken now) but I can think of no other punishment for myself. I love you, never forget that. And who knows what will come, what the future will hold? Perhaps someday I'll return and everything will be as it should be, and possibly more. _

_I have bitten you, my love, twice. The first to make you a wolf, the second to give you more venom to help you fight the pain. The venom heals all injuries, but I added an extra dose in case you needed it. I hope it's served the purpose well. I miss you Bane, even now, no matter where I am, what I'm doing, I can't get you out of my head; I never could. To be honest, I never want to. Use your powers for the innocents, for the good of humans. Use it wisely and I will return to you. That is, if you will have me. _

_Love always,  
Canis Lupa_

_P.S Remember it_

For just a second he let the letter fall. She was gone…she was gone. She couldn't be gone! Not after…no! Bane refused to believe. She had to be here, somewhere. But he couldn't feel her, smell her, nothing. For a moment, he felt for the first time in a long time weak. Trembling, Bane picked up the letter again and held it close. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but it hurt. He didn't understand exactly what it was, but it was killing him, slowly but surely. For a moment his eyes stung and it took everything in his power not to let the tears fall. But he knew she was right: his heart was indeed broken. He just didn't really understand what it meant.

Looking over in a corner he saw the glint of the ivory spikes in the faint light. The collar…he picked it up and just stared at it for a moment. Sentimental for formerly detrimental…how ironic. They'd swapped roles now as well as owners. Bane slipped the collar around his neck and picked up her letter. Reading it one last time, he tucked it safely in one of the inner pockets of his coat, the one nearest to his heart. He touched his shoulder, his side, and then one of the spikes on the collar.

"No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for your return, Sarantha"

**Months Later…**

Night came and a scream pierced the ears of the large black wolf. It was about the size of a bear when standing up, but twice as strong. Despite his beastly form, he kept his human mind and heart. The scream was that of a child, about ten years old, thrown to two large, ravenous dogs.

She was covered in cuts and bruises, some marks caked and hidden with cracked dirt and blood. She wore rags and old hand me down clothes for the most part and her feet were bare, the skin cracked and also bleeding. Her short hair was dark and dirty, he couldn't tell if it was black or just dark brown. The fear darkened her chocolate brown eyes as the two dogs got closer.

He wouldn't stand for it. For her to die would be a waste of an innocent life. If no one would take her in, then he would. Before she could scream again, before the dogs could attack, he was on them. Growling, biting, and clawing, he killed them and noticed the girl had gone and hid behind a trash can. She was so tiny he didn't see her, and only knew she was there because of scent.

Seeing her, Bane tried to make himself look as docile as he felt. He lowered his ears and relaxed his tail. His expression became soft and he whined softly. Reaching out with his mind, he amplified his thoughts in her head.

_Little one…you have no need to fear.  
_"Who…what are you?"  
_A friend, if you'd let me. _He inched closer to her, reaching out a long fingered hand to her, touching her face gently, _What is your name?_  
"I'm…I'm Reanna".  
_Reanna, I can tell you've lived yourself a hard life. I don't wish to see you like this anymore. I want to give you another chance at a new life. It won't be entirely easy, but I look after my own. Do you wish this new life?  
_"You'll…you'll make me one of you?"  
_Only if you wish it.  
_"Everything hurts. I just want it all to stop".  
_Offer me your shoulder, and I'll make it end. You'll have a new home, a new life. Everything will be better. I promise. _

The girl was so trusting now. She moved closer to him and closed her eyes in acceptance. Bane licked his fangs, coating them in venom. Quick as a snake, he sunk his fangs deep into Reanna's shoulder. She yelled briefly then quieted. She would be like him soon, as soon as the venom fully coursed through her.

Reanna was the first to be marked.

The first of a new pack…


End file.
